User talk:CureKanade
Welcome Hello, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CureKanade page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowneko (Talk) 19:01, September 25, 2012 fanart warning Sorry but if you didn't read the rules around here there's no fanart allowed period. You seem pretty new since you don't have alot of edits so you just get warned this time. The only exception is you might could make a pretty Avatar but that's it. Shadowneko (talk) 13:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey I have been very busy in this Wiki since Doki Doki, making synopsis, writing articles, cleaning up mess, adding categories, uploading and finding new profiles around internet every week, but I try to do something in Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki, I promise ;3. With the Power of Flame, Wind and Florets, I'm CurePikachu! 10:55, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you I saw you had made a summary for the 7th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and it was still a stub, then i putted some info and now it isn't anymore and i want to thank you for adding the summary of that since i have much work on the other seasons...so thank you! "I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 17:19, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I do mind I do mind, because it isn't not good for one person only doing pictures but not doing full summary so i do mind, it is better for me to do both of them (full summary and pictures), but you can also edit other pages as Cures, attacks or music files. Cure Coco (talk) 19:56, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" Wha... K-K-Kanade-san... did ya like my pic? WHY'D YA PUT IT ON YOUR USER PAGE?! OCcreator14 (talk) 15:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC) : I rendered it... with powerpoint... The rainbow leading to the hopeful future! Cure Rainbow! OCcreator14 (talk) 10:14, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ~Songbird~ Hey, next time when you create a page, please be sure to put any stubs on it, or you can just ask for a table, because many people are just asking me about it. "I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" Cure Coco (talk) 13:50, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. I don't how to make tables.....Next time I will be sure to put a stub on any song page I made.....Thanks for telling me! CureKanade (talk) 01:49, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello..... You recognize me. You should know me. Winner of the hurray war. In other words, hi, you know me. Hurray war, Vocaloid season, Diamond Overload Alert? Admin???user:techieberry38 (w:c:pretty cure:usertalk:techieberry38) pumpkin pie 04:16, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi!Kanade! Hello,I'm the previous a Hino Akane.And also I have a idea about our Pretty Cure series.How about a "fruit" themed series?Cure Strawberry,Cure Orange/Cure Mandarin,Cure Banana,Cure Grape,Cure Blueberry,Cure Apple and all the fruits...XD. Fruit PreCure! Hi!Sorry for long waiting.I like the fruit and the raibows theme.But in what wiki we make the page about a fruit precure? ... How? useless categories Hi thanks for cluing me in to Cure Cheer's mess by posting that warning. Over time I've concluded that "Pretty Cures"(same as "Cures"), "lead cures" and denoting different colors around here is useless. I don't think we need a ton of sub categories like these and the plain old catagory is good enough. Shadowneko (talk) 12:52, April 4, 2014 (UTC) No problem :) CureKanade (talk) 00:15, April 5, 2014 (UTC) That Lol-lionel! messaged me and said he had a learning disability, so when we fix his edits, I don't think we should put the "don't capitalize each word" message and just fix them.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 15:45, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I didn't realise. Thanks for telling me. CureKanade (talk) 00:07, May 9, 2014 (UTC) re:how many cures thank you so much kanade for helping a few pages needs updating of count of cures so we have 54 pretty cures as 2014 (Lol-ionel! (talk) 12:20, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) looks ok to me i think its ok to me its a diffrent episode of them holding them with diffrent outfits (Lionel-Sama 00:23, June 22, 2014 (UTC))